Missed You
by DragonyPhoenix
Summary: Spander fluff. Xander misses Spike and goes looking for him.


Missed You

"Spike," Xander grinned happily, apparently oblivious to the three demons that were dragging him, bound, and how had they managed... No, wait. This was Xander Harris here. Of course he'd managed to get himself bound before being dragged to his doom.

Spike looked around, trying to remember where he was. He hadn't really cared where he'd ended up after he'd left Sunnydale and it showed. You really couldn't find a more despicable dive than the kind of place were G'narath demons could drag a sacrifice through without anyone even bothering to glance over.

"Harris," Spike replied warily as the demons sized him up, assessing him as a potential threat.

"How've you been?" Xander asked, in the same chipper voice.

"Better than you, luv." Bugger. He hadn't meant to bring up love. Not after Xander had rejected him and he'd fled to... wherever the hell this was.

With a sigh he didn't allow to reach his face, Spike trailed along with Xander and his escorts. They growled at him, no big surprise there, but he'd been expecting it and already had a response ready. "Hey, not about to interfere with your ritual sacrifice. It's just, this guy and me, well, we have a history and I was hoping I could watch. Not like I haven't seen one before or anything. Are you going for the one where you take 17 hours to kill him because, I've got to tell you, that one's just brill." Just as he'd known they would, the G'narath demons ignored him after that. Predictable, they were, and bloody vain. Just tell them they were the most impressive torturers you've ever seen and they'd back right down,well, as long as you didn't actually interfere with their sacrifices.

"Ritual sacrifice? Really?" Xander asked, sounding more interested than concerned.

"You got a death wish, Harris?"

"Other than coming around looking for you? No, not really," he replied, with something dark in his voice.

After how they'd left things? "You came looking for me? Why? Can't be expecting me to work for the white hats again. No chip now, remember?"

"That wasn't my main objective," Xander replied, "Although after you let everybody alive before skipping town, I sort of hoped the big bad..."

"Don't even go there," Spike interrupted.

"Right," Xander said, stumbling as one of the demons gave him an especially heavy shove.

"You," Spike shouted, grabbing the demon that had shoved Xander. "No need to bruise the boy."

"So you are going to help me escape," Xander said, suddenly cheerful again.

"Help you?" Spike replied as a second demon lunged at him, punch already in motion. Spike grabbed it's arm, pulling it in the direction the demon was already moving, as he ducked under it, throwing the demon down the hallway. As he leapt back up, he aimed an elbow to the face of the second demon, slamming it into the wall, before a kick took out it's knee. When he looked over to check Xander, he was surprised to see the third demon on the ground with Xander's foot coming down on it's neck.

"Duck," he shouted, as a slight noise behind him warned him the second demon wasn't out of the game yet. As Xander ducked down, Spike grabbed the demon rushing at him by shoulder and torso, and tossed it into the air. It landed well beyond Xander with a loud thump and didn't move again.

"Picked up a few tricks since last time I saw you," Spike said, impressed and surprised at how effectively Xander had taken out one of the demons.

Xander's ropes slid off his hands and Spike blinked a few times, trying to catch up with the changes in the boy, as Xander replied, "I know it sounds like a tv trope but a Shaolin monk wandered through Sunnydale and taught me how to fight."

"And the ropes?" Spike asked.

"Trick I learned from a magician. You see, as they put the ropes on, all you have to do is..."

"Maybe you can explain later," Spike said, as he grabbed Xander's arm and started running back towards the dive, away from the horde of G'narath demons charging at them.

"This hall is narrow enough," Xander said, "They can only attack us three, maybe four at a time. We can take them."

"Keep running, idiot," Spike shouted back.

Xander tossed something ahead of them and they ran straight into a bright light before Spike could stop them. Next thing he knew, they'd run straight into the padded walls of the training room at the back of Giles' magic shop.

"Ow," Xander said after he'd bounced back up off the floor. A couple of candles had fallen, when they'd run into the wall, and Xander put them back where they'd been, with a puzzled expression.

"What the?" Spike exclaimed.

"Teleportation spell. Got it from Willow and what do you know. It works!"

"It works?" Spike echoed. "You took us through a teleportation spell not knowing if it would work or not? Do you know how dangerous those things are?"

"Hey," Xander shouted back. "You're a vampire. Not like it could kill you."

"Unless it brought us out someplace nice and sunny. Or if somebody happened to be standing right where we came out. Or if our bodies had ended up scattered across a ten mile radius. Or..."

"OK. OK," Xander surrendered. "I give. Geez, sorry. All I did was save our asses."

"Wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't butted in. I had important business..."

"In a dive in Transylvania?" Xander interrupted.

"That where I was?" Spike asked with interest before putting on a mask of indifference. "I mean... Drac owes me some money. Meant to get it back." Spike sighed as he realized he wasn't fooling anyone. "Never did say why you were looking for me."

Xander's cheeks became red as he blushed furiously and ran a hand through his already tangled hair. "I, … uh. Well," he stammered.

"Spill it. If I can admit to not killing your friends because I have," Spike rolled his eyes as he continued, "feelings for you, you can say whatever this is."

"About those feelings..."

"You dragged me halfway across the world to find out if your friends are still safe?" Spike asked, figuring it would be an easier conversation than one about his feelings for Xander. His unrequited feelings, he snarled to himself as he lit up a cigarette.

"I missed you," Xander said simply.

"You missed me," Spike replied in a dead tone of voice.

"Well, yeah," Xander started babbling. Spike payed close attention. Xander was never more revealing of his true feelings as when he babbled. "I was used to the company and then this woman, who naturally turned out to be a demon, was attracted to me and I thought I'd like her back, before finding out about the demon bit, I mean, because man was she hot..."

Xander had dragged him back to Sunnyhell to taunt him with his heterosexuality? Spike took a drag of his cigarette, thought about the damage it could do to human lungs, and tossed it to the floor, putting it out with the sole of his boot, before asking, "Is there a point here, somewhere?"

Xander winced at the cigarette that had been left on the floor. Boy has some odd priorities, Spike thought. Attacked be demons doesn't even phase him but a bit of littering? He picked up the cigarette and tossed it into the trash.

"All I could think of was you."

"All you could think of was how I'd save you from some demon chick?" Spike replied.

"All I could think of was that time you put your arms around me, as strong as steel, and how soft your lips were against mine. And how much I want to kiss you again."

A hundred candles burst into light.

"Willow," Xander yelled to the room. "Stop spying on my love life."

As two voices giggled in response, Spike shouted, "That goes for you too, Slayer."

"We're gone," Willows voice shouted happily back before the giggles retreated out the front of the shop.

"Just so we're straight," Spike said, "Last time? You didn't kiss me." At Xander's hurt look he added, "I kissed you." Taking Xander into his arms, he finished, "But you can start the kissing this time."


End file.
